Le Vert
by calyspo
Summary: Elle n'entend pas la tour des décibels s'élever de quelques étages. Elle ne voit pas les mains qui agrippent les cols et tordent les chemises Elle n'est déjà plus avec les impertinents qui ont forcé la porte de ses rêves. Ariana rappuie sur le manche de sa toupie. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois.


**Disclaimer : Tout est bien évidemment à JK Rowling **

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

Ariana contemple avec ravissement la toupie nichée au creux de ses mains.

Alberthof l'avait achetée hier et emballée dans un joli papier kraft prairie qu'elle avait adoré déchirer avec excitation, dévoilant enfin la toupie verte qui brillait de milles feux.  
Ariana aime le vert. C'est sa couleur préférée. Et le jouet, son plus beau trésor.

Ariana pose la toupie sur le sol et appuie sur le manche pour la faire tourner vite, vite, de plus en plus vite. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois. Comme dans "un, deux, trois soleil !", ou "trois petits chats", la chanson moldue qu'Alberthof lui a chanté hier.  
Le toupie est lancée et virevolte à pleine allure.  
Elle l'observe, la regarde danser dans sa si jolie robe verte sur le carrelage, tourbillonner en une joyeuse sarabande de jade.  
Une grande chaussure cirée heurte le jouet. Taille 42 remarque t-elle.  
La toupie s'arrête de tourner.  
Ariana relève les yeux.

Alberthof et Albus se regardent en chiens de fusils. Gellert, légèrement en retrait, les observe avec circonspection.  
La belle affaire. Ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent, elle s'en fiche, elle, mais qu'ils se poussent ! Ils gênent et empêchent sa toupie de tourner. Ouste, du vent ! Débarrassez le plancher ! C'est quoi cette manie à rester planté là comme des grues ?  
Et là ils crient. Ariana n'aime pas ça. Ça fait du bruit et siffler ses oreilles. Qu'ils sont agaçants ! En plus, ils n'ont pas l'air décidés à bouger.  
Très bien, ils ont gagné !

Ariana saisit rageusement sa toupie et s'éloigne de quelques pas.  
Elle n'entend pas la tour des décibels s'élever de quelques étages. Elle ne voit pas les mains qui agrippent les cols et tordent les chemises  
Elle n'est déjà plus avec les impertinents qui ont forcé la porte de ses rêves.  
Ariana rappuie sur le manche de sa toupie. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois.

Quelque chose percute le vase chinois du buffet. Il se fracasse par terre, les éclats s'éparpillent sur le sol, menacent l'objet de toutes ses attentions qui continue de tournicoter, fréquemment illuminé d'éclairs rouges précédés de cris de rage. Elle les pousse du plat de la main, la porcelaine mordant sa peau, puis essuie le petit ruisseau écarlate qui coule de sa paume sur sa robe.

Et puis soudain, c'est là. Une petite étincelle qui file dans la pièce. Une petite flammèche émeraude scintillante comme une boule de noël. C'est vert. Ariana aime le vert. C'est beau.  
Elle se précipite le plus vite possible pour attraper la lueur, abandonnant la toupie qui s'enraye et s'écroule avec fracas.  
Elle court, tend le bras, sa main l'effleure...

L'a-t-elle attrapée ? Il ne lui semble pas. Pourtant, elle est sure de l'avoir tenue, quelques instants, capturée entres ses doigts fins.  
Maintenant tout ce qu'elle a, c'est le carrelage. Lui, il est rouge, avec de grosses fleurs gravées qui s'entortillent, comme si chacune voulait s'échapper en poussant l'autre. Moche.  
Elle est tombée et ne parvient pas à se relever. Etrange. Albus a du la pousser. D'ailleurs, elle l'entend crier son nom. Il a peut être voulu se venger parce qu'elle a mangé tous les gâteaux ce matin et qu'il n'y en a plus pour Gellert. Pffff, de toute façon, on s'en fiche de Gellert. Il n'y en a toujours que pour lui : Gellert par ci, Gellert par là, et "Oh, je vais continuer a étudier la psycalanitiske des moldus avec Gellert !". Ou psychanakolise ? Bref, un truc comme ça.

Elle est fatiguée. Certainement va t-elle s'endormir. Ses paupières se ferment d'elles mêmes, comme si deux doigts invisibles les poussaient sur ses yeux et elle est toute toute légère. Comme une bulle qui grossit grossit grossit et éclate. Albus continue de crier, sa voix est aiguë, presque désespérée. Il l'embête à la fin. Tout ça pour des gâteaux. Elle aurait préféré être dans son lit. Tant pis. Demain, elle demandera à Alberthof de lui ramener la lumière verte, un petit feu follet irlandais qu'elle mettra dans sa chambre.  
Oui demain.  
Ses yeux se ferment tout à fait.  
Ariana aimait le vert.


End file.
